


Enthusiasm

by ms_nawilla



Series: Against All Odds [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, Dirty Talk, Gen, Roommates, Teasing, The Merry Month of Premature Masturbation Challenge, platonic friendship, small Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_nawilla/pseuds/ms_nawilla
Summary: Some people have more productive coping mechanisms than others.





	Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to "The Merry Month of Premature Masturbation Challenge" in the early 2000's. If I recall correctly, it was my first pathetic post to Master-Apprentice while I worked on a longer fic (actually finished) in this series (never finished). Rescuing fic no longer on my current computer.

"Are you masturbating?"

The effect was rather gratifying. Memeris grinned as brushes, hand-cloths and cleanser flew in all directions, followed by a flurry of sneezes as a cloud of dust hit her roommate's face just as he gasped in shock.

"Are you out of your mind?"

Smirking, she gave him a coy shrug.

"I'm not touching anything!"

"You're a Jedi. You don't have to actually touch it."

He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Well you do it all the time."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And you always shut yourself up all alone in the bathroom."

His eyes narrowed.

"And you do it with such enthusiasm."

"Memeris," Obi-Wan began in the tone his students and diplomatic opponents feared most. "How else would you suggest I clean this bathtub?"

With a shake of her head, Memeris left him to his . . . work. "You need a woman BAD Kenobi. Or a man. Sith, even a -"

"Goodbye Memeris."

A short while later the Force brightened the room like the sun from escaping storm clouds. Obi-Wan smiled and addressed the six-year-old behind him.

"Hello Aeris. Something I can do for you?"

"What's masturbating?"

Obi-Wan froze. Memeris was so going to pay for this.

 

 


End file.
